Dont Have One Yet
by KrazyPokkyLuvers
Summary: Unidentical twin demons find a jewel shard, run into the FB people, and then the Inu gang. Throw in secrets, humor (I guess), and romance (lemon! maybe... o.O) and you've got...well...I dont know... R&R! Inu x-over with Fruits Basket! It's better than it
1. Chapter One

Well this is a mix of InuYasha and Fruits Basket… yea… we don't know what to else put… so blah blah blah blah blah here is the stupid story… YAYNESS!!!

Note: Characters may be REALLY out of character

(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)

  One lazy summer afternoon, the "Inu Gang" are all in a clearing.  Kagome is digging through her big fat stupid yellow backpack, InuYasha is sitting in a tree, Sango is just sitting around and Miroku is no where to be seen.

  "InuYasha!!" Kagome yelled as she digged through her backpack.

  "What do ya want?!" he answered from his spot in the tree.

  "Well fine then, I guess you don't want any ramen!"

  "W-wait!! I do!! I do!!!" InuYasha said quickly.

  "Oh, okay!"

  Kagome takes out some ramen and starts cooking it. Sango looks around for Miroku.

  "Does anyone know where Miroku is?" she asked just as Miroku walked to camp.

  "Hello everyone!" he says and smiles.

  "There you are Miroku! What have you been up to, letch?" Sango asked and glared at him.

  "Uhh…nothing! Honestly Sango…" Miroku said and sits down next to her. InuYasha's stomach rumbles.

  "How long does it take woman?!" he growls at Kagome.

  "Done!" Kagome said and walked over to InuYasha and gives him the ramen.

  Miroku reached down to grope Sango's butt, and in return she smacks him leaving a red hand print on his face.  InuYasha stuffs the ramen in his mouth and sniffs the air.

  "Ere's a rot of peepre gorring ris way" he said, spitting the ramen all over the place, especially on Kagome. He swallows the ramen that's left in his mouth and continues,                                                         "Mostly humans but there are two demons too" he says and jumps down, taking the Tetsaiga out.

  "I sense a jewel shard!"  Kagome said, taking some ramen out of her hair. 

Sango and Miroku stand up abruptly.

  "Let's go check it out!" Kagome exclaims and grabs her bow and arrows that just so

happened to be on the ground next to her.

  "You stay here, I'll go." InuYasha says.

  "You can't even see the jewel shards!! I'm coming!" Kagome argued.

  "I'm coming too." Sango says and grabs her boomerang.

  Miroku nods. "Let's go."

  InuYasha growls at Kagome.

  "Don't make me say the 'S' word…" Kagome threatens.

  "…Follow me." InuYasha grumbles and walks East with everyone else following him.

  Two cat demons are running through the woods for some unknown reason until you find out really soon.  Stella is running on the ground, and her sister Tatsuya is jumping from tree to tree.

  "Why are we running ag—" Stella starts saying and runs into something. 

  Tatsuya stops and sweatdrops.

  "Ummm… that's a tree…" she says.

  Stella glares at the tree and kicks it. "Stupid tree…" she mutters before running off again.  Tatsuya follows.

  'I forgot I can't talk while running!' Stella thinks as they continued running.

  "So what were you saying before?" Tatsuya asks.  "Oh…wait, nevermind" she adds quickly, remembering that Stella can't talk while shes running.

  "Why are we running?" Stella asks really fast and stumbles.

  Tatsuya sighs.  "Look behind you." she answeres simply.

  They both stop and Stella turns around to see a really, really, really, really, big demon of some sort.

  "Boo!" the demon says.

  Stella anime falls. "And I'm supposed to be scared of that?! HA!!" she says.  "…now what?"

  Tatsuya jumps down from a tree with a purple energy orb in her hand and blasts it into the demon's head, killing it.  A jewel shard falls from the demon's head onto the ground.

  "Whose idea was it to run in the first place?" Tatsuya asks.

  "I don't know! …maybe mine…" Stella answers.

  "Uh huh… now where do we go?" Tatsuya asks while picking up the jewel shard.

  "That way!" Stella says and points West and starts walking in the direction.

  A random portal appears right above her head and then disappears as five people fall out on top of her.  Tatsuya sweatdrops.

  Yuki landed on the top and looked around.  "Where are we?" he asked.

  "ON TOP OF ME!!!" Stella yelled.

  "OH MY GOD I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER STARTED TALKING AND DISTRACTED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu squeals from on top of Stella.

  "JUST GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Stella's chestnut, black tipped ears twitch and she growls dangerously.

  "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!"

  Tatsuya kicks Stella's head. "Oh, shut up."

  "Make me." Stella says, glaring at Tatsuya. 

  Tatsuya sits on Stella's head and falls off.  "Dammit…" she mutters.

  Yuki jumps off, then Momiji, Shigure, Ayame, and lastly Ritsu.

  "Who are you people?" Stella asks while getting up.

  "DID I HURT YOU!??!?!? I'M SO SORRY!!!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TALKED SOME MORE IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!" Ritsu squeals yet again.

  Stella's ears flatten against her head.  "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

  "I'M SORRY!!!! I TALKED AGAIN AND ANNOYED YOU!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!"

  Momiji runs up in front.  "Hello! I'm Momiji!"

  Yuki nods. "I'm Yuki.

  "I'm Shigure.  It's nice to meet you. Shigure says and smiles.

  "My name is Ayame." Ayame says and stands next to Yuki.

  "I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu yells and Yuki smacks him on the head.  "I'M SORRY YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cries some more.

  Stella's right eye twitches. "Forget this, I'm leaving.  Coming Tatsuya?"  she asks and starts walking West.

  "…Can I take the cute one?"  Tatsuya asks and points at Momiji.

  Stella rolls her eyes.  "Whatever… are you co—" she starts to say and trips. 

  "Are you alright?" Yuki asks.

  "YAYNESS!!!" Tatsuya exclaims and grabs Momiji's hand.  "Clumsy sister…" she mutters as she drags Momiji past Stella.

  "I HEARD THAT!" Stella yells, getting up.

  "Where are we going?" Momiji asks.

  "With me 'cause your so kawaii!!" Tatsuya answers and smiles.

  "Are you all coming or not?" Stella asks the others and follows Tatsuya.

  "Shigure, do I look alright?" Ayame asks.

  "…Why?" Shigure answered.

  "I think I ruined my hair and I spent so many hours on it this morning…"

  "It's fine." Yuki mutters and follows Stella, with Shigure right behind him.

  "Wait for me!!" Ritsu exclaims and runs after them.

  "Shigure!!" Ayame exclaims and runs to Shigure.

  "What?" he asks, not bothering to turn around.

  "You didn't answer my question!"

  "It's fine"

  "Do you really think so? Or are you just saying that"

  "I really think so!"

  "Alright…"

  Tatsuya stops and turns around to face them.  "Alright, what are you guys doing following us?"

  "I said they could!" Stella answers for them.

  "When did you do that?!"

  "After I tripped…" Stella answered as if it was obvious.

  "Uh huh…" Tatsuya starts walking again.

  "Yuki!! My dearest brother!! Wait!!" Ayame calls and runs up to Yuki.

  "Let's set up camp here" Stella suggests.

  Tatsuya stops and faces her.  "It's MIDDAY."

  "………………So your point?"

  "What are you tired already?"

  "I never said that!" Stella exclaims and stops walking to sniff the air.  "I smell a   hanyou… and three humans…" she mutters and everyone else stops walking.

Tatsuya rolls her eyes.  "No shit."

  "SHUT UP!"

  "What's a hanyou?" Momiji asks.

  "A half breed" Stella answers.

  "Half breed of what?"

  Stella growls.

  "They're coming." Tatsuya says and her amber, black striped ears twitch.

Stella growls louder.

(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)

  IT'S TIME FOR ::drum roll:: OUTTAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  "Hello everyone!" Miroku says and smiles then trips into the fire.  "AAAAHHHHH!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!" he yells.  "Stop, drop, roll, stop, drop, roll" he mutters really fast while rolling on the ground.

  "CUT!!!!!! Not again!! I can't afford losing all these Mirokus!!" the director yells. "Will someone get Miroku # 76?!"

  "InuYasha!!" Kagome yells.

  "What do you want?!" he answers from where he's sitting in a tree.

  "Well fine, I guess you don't want an—EEEEEEEEKKK!!!!! A COCKROACH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yells and points at a cockroach on InuYasha's face.

  "What are you pointing at?!" InuYasha asks and glares at her.

  "CUT!! Will someone get some bug spray?!" the director yells.

  "Let's go check it out!" Kagome exclaims and grabs her bow and arrows that happen to be on the ground next to her.

  "You stay here, I'll go" InuYasha says.

  Shippou runs onto the set. "HEY EVERYONE!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!! I GOT OVER MY CHICKEN POX EARLY AND NOW I CAN ACT AG—" he falls into the fire and burns to death.

  "CUT!! Oh, well… we didn't need him anyway" the director says.

  "Ere's a rot of peep—" InuYasha starts saying and Kagome burps really loudly.  InuYasha starts laughing and chokes on his ramen and falls out of the tree.

  "Sorry!!" Kagome says and blushes.

  "CUT!! Can someone smack InuYasha a bit? He's going to die on my set!" the director yells.

  Sango runs over with her boomerang and starts smacking InuYasha with it.

  InuYasha hacks up the ramen and passes out.

  "…well this sucks…" the director mutters.

  InuYasha growls at Kagome.

  "Don't make me say sit…" Kagome threatens and InuYasha slams out of the tree into the ground.

  "CUT!! Your not supposed to SAY the word, Kagome!!" the director yells.

  "Sorry!" Kagome says.

  "Why are we running?" Stella says really fast and stumbles.

  Tatsuya sighs.  "Look behind you" she says.

  They both stop and Stella turns around to see a really really really really… kawaii kitten that meows.

  "CUT!!! WHERE'S THE DEMON!?!?" the director yells.

  "He's playing strip poker with Kagura, Ayame, and Jaken" Naraku says from behind him.  The director anime falls.

  "Why are we running ag—" Stella starts saying and runs into something, breaking her nose.  "MY NOSE!!!" she exclaims and holds it.  Tatsuya falls down, laughing.

  "CUT!! Your not supposed to actually run INTO the tree, Stella!!" the director yells.

  "I know!! I forgot!!! OWWWW!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!"

  "They're coming" Tatsuya says and her amber, black striped ears twitch… and fall off.

  "CUT!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!!! ARGH!!!! CUT CUT CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the director yells and angrily munches a doughnut.

  The costume designer cries.  "AND I WORKED SO HARD ON THOSE!!!!"

  "Yuki!! My dearest brother!! Wait!!" Ayame calls and trips.

  "CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the director really YELLS and shoves a couple of more doughnuts in his mouth.

  "You okay Ayame?" Stella asks and walks towards Ayame and doesn't notice her tail fall off.

  "AYAME!" Momiji yells and runs towards him, tripping on Stella's tail.

  "That's gotta hurt…" Tatsuya mutters.

  Stella stares at her tail. "That wasn't there before, honest!"

  "Shigure, does my butt look alright?" Ayame asks.

  "It's fine… I mean why… wai—WHAT?!" Shigure asks.

  "CUT!! I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!" the director yells and falls off his chair.


	2. Chapter Two

WOOT! Alrightyz then, here's Chappy Two!!

(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)

The "Inu Gang" walked out from behind the trees. At the sight of Miroku, Tatsuya stops and slowly takes a step back. No one seems to notice except Miroku himself, who stares in disbelief at her.

"Miroku…" Tatsuya breathes out.

Shigure looks from the "Inu Gang" to the two sisters and back again.

"What is going on…?" he asks.  
Sango looks from Miroku to Tatsuya and back again. "Do you two… know each other?"

Ignoring what's going on around him, InuYasha steps forward, glaring at the two cat demons. In return, Stella unsheathes her katanna.  
"Save me Yuki!" Ayame says and hides behind Yuki. Yuki sweatdrops  
"AAAHHHH DONT HURT ME!!!!" Ritsu exclaims and covers his face.  
"Please don't fight…" Momiji mutters.  
"One of them has the jewel shard…" Kagome says.  
"Which one?!" InuYasha growls.  
After looking at everyone for a couple of seconds, Kagome points to Tatsuya. "That one…"   
At that, Tatsuya growls protectively. "So you want the jewel shard, do you?" she asks and Stella growls, tightening her grip on the katanna.  
"T-tatsuya…?" Miroku says, still in disbelief.  
Tatsuya blocks Miroku out of her mind and concentrates on InuYasha as her purple energy orbs form in both her hands.  
Stella points her katanna at InuYasha. "Why does a half breed like yourself want the jewel shard?!"  
Kagome aims one of her sacred arrows at Tatsuya.

InuYasha pauses for a second. "…why do you need it?!"  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!!!" Stella yells and growls.

"Then hand it over and I wont have to hurt you." InuYasha says.

"HA! A hanyou hurt us… now that's funny."  
"Now there's no need for fighting… right?" Shigure asks.

InuYasha growls.  
Noticing Kagome's arrow, Tatsuya brings her hand up to her face level and closes her hand into a fist, breaking the energy orb and somehow destroying the arrow in Kagome's hand.  
"M-my arrow!" Kagome exclaims in shock.

Tatsuya smirks at her reaction.  
Kagome readies another arrow and Tatsuya destroys it again. Stella lunges at InuYasha and he barely dodges her attack.

'Damn, she's fast!' he thinks.  
'…he's…really…slow…' Stella think as she turns to face him.

"Stop breaking my arrows!" Kagome exclaims in frustration and glares at Tatsuya.

"Huraikotsu!" Sango yells and throws her boomerang at Stella.  
"If you hold still it wont hurt one bit!" Stella yells and jumps into a tree, dodging Sango's boomerang. Out of nowhere she jumps down to attack InuYasha but he blocks her attack with the Tetsaiga. Stella growls and jumps back a few feet.  
"…You think we should stop them?" Yuki asks.  
"Is that all you can do? Dodge and defend yourself?" Stella asks.  
"You can stop them but then you'd ruin your pretty face, dear brother." Ayame says.  
"I'm not athletic enough." Ritsu cries. Miroku is STILL in disbelief and won't stop staring at Tatsuya.  
Sango catches her boomerang as it comes back to her. "She's too fast…"

"Of course I am! I'm a youkai!" Stella exclaims.  
Tatsuya runs up to Kagome extremely fast and grabs her by the throat, pushing her against a tree. "What are you going to do, human?"  
Kagome winces and grabs Tatsuya's arms, sending some of her miko power out. Tatsuya hisses and shows her fangs. Her amber, black striped tail twitches and she blacks out, still standing there.  
Stella sighs and puts her katanna away. "You're a waste of my time… c'mon Tatsuya, let's go!" she says and turns around and starts walking away.  
InuYasha growls. "Come back he-- Kagome!" he exclaims.  
"This is like Kyo and Yuki's fights… only they seem to not know each other…" Shigure mutters. Yuki pretends not to notice his comment.  
"Inu…" Kagome gasps out as Tatsuya tightens the grip on her throat.  
"Tatsuya!!" Stella yells impatiently. "They're a waste of our time, let's go!" she growls.

"Kagome!!" InuYasha yells and runs towards Tatsuya.  
Tatsuya shakes her head and winces, loosening her grip as Kagome sends more power out. Tatsuya throws Kagome onto the ground and jumps up, dodging InuYasha's attack. InuYasha slams into the ground as Tatsuya lands on top of him.

"Yeah, let's go" Tatsuya mutters and walks off of InuYasha towards Stella.

"'Bout time…" Stella mutters and flips her hair over her shoulder. She walks away and Tatsuya follows.

"Kagome…" InuYasha mutters and looks up at her.

"Are you okay InuYasha?" Kagome asks, sitting up.

"Of course I am!!"

Kagome crosses her arms. "Then why don't you get up?"

"…"

Sango and Miroku run over to help them up.

"You might as well come too, humans" Tatsuya says as she passes them.  
"Okay!" Momiji yells and runs after the two sisters.

"This is going to be interesting…" Shigure mutters.

"Very…" Yuki mutters back and they both follow.

"Yuki! Wait!!" Ayame exclaims and runs after Yuki. Ritsu is follows, sniffling a bit.

"You letch…" Sango says and glares at Miroku who is staring at Tatsuya.  
Miroku blinks innocently at Sango. "What is it, Sango?"  
In return, Sango slaps Miroku as a random really big fruit falls on Kagome's head and she falls unconscious.  
"Kagome!" InuYasha exclaims while getting up with a loud crack coming from his back. He shakes her by the shoulders. "Kagome!! Wake up dammit!!"  
"Let's take her back to Kaede's…" Sango suggests.

InuYasha nods and puts Kagome on his back.  
"Yes, it would be best for her." Miroku adds.  
Tatsuya kicks Stella for no apparent reason.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Stella yells and falls. "Dammit, Tatsuya!!"  
Tatsuya ignores her. "That girl… isn't a normal human…" she mutters.  
"I know that!" Stella yells as she gets up and continues walking.  
"Is it just me or does she always trip when she talks…?" Yuki asks Shigure.  
"She's so clumsy, I should show her how to walk properly" Ayame says. Stella's ear twitches as she growls.

'Stupid humans…' Stella thinks.  
"Look at what she did to my arms…" Tatsuya growls in annoyance as she looks at where Kagome gripped her. Kagome's finger marks are burned into her skin.  
"That's what you get for messing wi-" Stella starts to say and stumbles. "With a miko…" she mutters really fast.  
"I'm being serious here! I blacked out when she touched me and I'm lucky I came back into consciousness before she did something worse…" Tatsuya says.  
"… I don't think she would listen to you, Ayame…" Yuki says.  
"Why wouldn't she? I'm the fabulous Ayame!" Ayame says.  
"I'm gonna kill her for doing this…" Tatsuya growls.  
'I would too' Stella thinks.  
Tatsuya spits on the ground. "You know we're heading towards Sesshoumaru's place don't you? Or are you so lost in thought you're automatically going there." Tatsuya points out, changing the subject.  
Stella's eyes narrow. "Shut up…" She mutters throught gritted teeth.  
"Well off to that bastard we go then." Tatsuya says and rolls her eyes.  
"Where are we going?" Shigure asks.  
"Her "ex-mates" place." Tatsuya mutters and Stella growls loudly.

"Oooo… did I hit a soft spot?" Tatsuya teases.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Stella yells and her eyes flash blue. Tatsuya laughs.

"You really are annoy--!!" Stella yells and stumbles, growling.  
"Okay, okay, calm down." Tatsuya says.  
"…Let's make camp"  
"Why? Were only an hour away."  
"And the humans? They need rest you-" Stella stumbles. "know…"  
"So? It's not like they're outta shape or something… he's pretty good looking." Tatsuya says and points at Shigure.  
Stella glances at Shigure. 'She's right…' she thinks. "Fine" she says out loud.  
"And me?! I'm good looking too!" Ayame exclaims.  
"…Shut up" Yuki says.  
"Why are you so cruel to me, my dearest brother?!"

An hour later at Sesshoumaru's castle…

(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)

HAHA!!! Okay… I don't know… OUTTAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Umm…I cant think of anything…


	3. Chapter Three

LALALA!!!!! Okay then, back where we left off!

At Sesshoumaru's castle...

"Alright where's that fucking toad?!" Tatsuya mutters as she looks around. In seconds, Jaken comes running out through the main doors yelling, "Stella!! You've returned!!!"

" there he is..." Tatsuya mutters and rolls her eyes.

"What is that thing?" Shigure asks Yuki.

"I don't want to know..." Yuki replies.

"Just bring me to Sesshoumaru" Stella says to Jaken.

"Bring me to my beloved SesshOOOuumaru!!!" Tatsuya mocks in a high-pitched voice.

"Ewww... it's quite disgusting to look at..." Ayame mutters in disgust at Jaken.

"Shut up!"

Jaken pauses. "Why do you need to see him?"

"Just bring me to him" Stella says through gritted teeth as she grabs Jaken by the collar of his robes or whatever he wears and throws him on the ground.

Jaken quickly scrambles to his feet. "Y-yes, follow me" he stutters and runs back into the castle.

"Well, what are you waiting for, 'Lover girl'?" Tatsuya asks.

"If you weren't my sister, you would be dead" Stella grumbles and follows Jaken inside. Everyone else follows her.

"Like you can kill me" Tatsuya says back.

Jaken is waiting in front of Sesshoumaru's study. "Only Stella may go in... orders from Lord Sesshoumaru" he says quickly.

Stella starts heading for the door and Tatsuya steps on Jaken's head, pushing him down on the ground.

"I suggest you let me in before I squash you" she threatens.

Stella turns around and glares at Tatsuya. "Your NOT coming in"

"Make me" Tatsuya spats. Ignoring her comment, Stella walks into Sesshoumaru's study and closes the door.

Jaken squeals from underneath Tatsuya and she steps back.

"Why would I want to watch you two make out anywayâ", she mutters and glares at the toad, "Hey, Toady, tell her I'm at the springs, "'kay?"

And with that Tatsuya walks out back to the hot springs where she gets undressed and sits in the water.

"This feels good on my burn... damn human... what is she!?" Tatsuya thinks and sighs in relief.

"..."

Shigure drags everyone to the hot springs.

"Yay! A hot springs!" Momiji exclaims.

"Is it like my mother's?" Ritsu curiously asks.

Without a reply Shigure signals them to be quiet and drags them all behind a big rock near the hot springs.

Tatsuya sniffs and directs her attention to her left. "...Rin?""What brings you here?" Sesshoumaru asks in his calm voice. He is looking out a window [no glass mind you] towards the forest not far from the hot springs."I left my father's heir looms and I've come to get them back" Stella replies calmly as well.

"Then go, it's where you left it"

"Dammit... I left it in our room" She mumbles and walks out of the study towards Ëtheir" room.

"Tatsuya is at the hot springs, Stella!" Jaken says as she walks past

him.

"Whatever..." she mumbles."Damn bastard doesn't even say hello" Stella mutters as she approaches the room.In the study, Sesshoumaru sighs slightly. "I can't even look at her anymore" he thinks."...why are you hiding, Rin?" Tatsuya asks, staring at a tree. She sniffs again and smirks. ËDo those stupid humans really think they can hide behind that rock and I won't notice?" she thinks."Rin and Jaken were playing hide-and-go seek!" Rin says and jumps out from behind the tree."That toad actually plays that game?" Tatsuya says, laughing.Rin nods and smiles."Why must we spy on her?" Ayame whispers."Well, your all dirty, so do you want to join me?" Tatsuya asks."Sure!" Rin replies and she undresses and jumps into the hot springs."That poor child!" Ayame gasps. "She has cuts all over her! I must help her!!" He starts to stand up.Yuki grabs Ayame's shirt and pulls him down. "No you wont, not now!" he whispers."If it pleases you, I shall stay, dearest Yuki" Ayame sighs.Stella's eyes start to water but she blinks back the tears. "I'm not gonna cry over him..." she mutters and walks into the room. She looks around and tries not to cry as the memories wash over her."Where is her sister..." Sesshoumaru thinks and looks over at the hot springs. He growls at the sight of Tatsuya with Rin splashing each other. "How dare she even get NEAR Rin!"Tatsuya ear twitches and noticing Sesshoumaru, she winks at him from the corner of her eye."Where the hell did I leave them?!" Stella mutters and looks around the room. She walks around as she puts her hand on the crook of her neck, where Sesshoumaru's mark is. Finding the heirlooms, she grabs them and walks out. "Once I leave here, so will my damn feelings for him..." she says. '...I hope..." she mutters as she walks out of the castle towards the hot springs."Damn you Naraku..." Sesshoumaru growls."...Must we be here?" Yuki whispers to whoever will listen."How did we get to this place exactly anyway?" Ayame asks."IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu exclaims.

Shigure smacks Ritsu on the head so he passes out.

Rin stops splashing. "What was that?" she asks.

"Can I go to the hot springs too, Yuk--?!" Momiji starts to ask as the rock they're hiding behind blasts into a million pieces from Tatsuya's energy orb.

"Them" Tatsuya replies calmly and points to the 'FB Gang'.

Sesshoumaru stares at the 'FB Gang'. 'Strange looking ningens...' he thinks.

Stella arrives and stares at everyone. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" she asks.

"...We were just leaving!" Shigure says and runs away. Everyone, but of course Ritsu, follows.

"Stella! There you are!" Tatsuya exclaims.

"STELLA!!!" Rin exclaims and jumps out of the hot springs to give Stella a hug.

Stella hesitates as Rin lets go. "...I'm going... you can catch up to me, right?" she asks Tatsuya.

"Oh, your leaving? Good! I'll be there in a minute!" Tatsuya yells and gets out of the hot springs quickly drying herself by spreading her energy orbs around her body. She puts her clothes on and follows Stella.

"See you later, Rin." Stella says and starts walking.

"Wait!" Rin yells.

Stella stops walking and Tatsuya keeps walking past her.

"Will you come play with Rin?" Rin asks.

Stella shakes her head. "I have to go, I'll see you later, Rin" she says and continues walking.

"Stella..." Sesshoumaru mutters from where he's watching the whole thing then looks away at the ground. Stella looks up and sees Sesshoumaru just as he glances at her. He freezes and she bites her bottom lip and keeps walking. He turns around and walks away from the window.

"Dammit, I just had to look up..." she mutters as her eyes start to water again and she falls to her knees, crying.

Tatsuya runs up to the 'FB Gang' [she took a different route] and puts her arm around Shigure's neck. "Your lucky I let you go without a scratch, you know that human?" she says.

"..."

"What about your sister?" Yuki asks, changing the subject.

Tatsuya puts her hands behind her head. "She'll either catch up crying, or she'll go back to her 'Lover boy'. Either way, I'm making camp over there." she says and points to a clearing.

Ayame comes to a realization and gasps. â€œWho's going to take care of my clothing store!?" he exclaims.

"Dammit to hell and back again!!" Stella exclaims and her ears pin back as she pounds the ground.

(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#) ...Doesn't (#!#) look like an ass?

YAY!! SOME BLOOPERS!!!!!!!

Kai - I actually thought of some, UNLIKE SOMEBODY WHO DOESN'T EVEN TRY... glares at Suga

Suga - singing Thriller by Micheal Jackson

"...Alright where's that fucking toad..." Tatsuya mutters as she looks around. In seconds, a toad appears and croaks.

"...That wasn't funny..." the director mutters.

"SESSHY!!!!!!!!!! THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!" Jaken runs out from behind the curtains and grabs the toad, rubbing it on his face.

"Did he just say what I THINK he said?" Tatsuya asks.

"...HE NAMED HIS TOAD SESSHY!!!!!!!!" Stella exclaims and everyone bursts out laughing.

Sesshoumaru runs in. "I HEARD MY NAME!!!!!!!!!"

Jaken blushes and runs away.

"STELLA!!!" Rin exclaims and jumps out of the hot springs to give Stella a hug.

Just then, Rin's mom walks in. "Rin! Mommy brought some cook--" she screams and drops the basket of cookies. "MY DAUGHTER'S IN A LEZBIAN PORNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no..." the director mutters.

"...Where is her sister..." Sesshoumaru thinks and looks over at the hot springs. He growls at the sight of Tatsuya with Rin splashing each other. 'How dare she even get NE--' he starts to think and falls out of the window.  
SPLAT!

"...I think we need an ambulance!" the director yells.


	4. Chapter Four!

Tatsuya and the others reach the clearing and Tatsuya grabs a couple of dry branches and makes a fire by lighting it with her energy orbs.  
  
"Wow…" Yuki mutters.  
  
Tatsuya sits next to the fire and takes out the jewel shard to examine it.  
  
"Impressive." Shigure says and sits next to the fire, followed by Yuki.  
  
"How does she do it, Yuki?!" Ayame asks while sitting next to his brother.  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone?" Yuki asks back.  
  
"What's that?" Momiji giggles and runs over to Tatsuya to sit next to her.  
  
"Nothing you should be messing with" Tatsuya answers and smiles at him.  
  
"We left Ritsu back at that castle!" Ayame gasps.  
  
"Dammit Sesshoumaru… why..." Stella mutters.

Stella picks up her stuff after wiping her eyes and walks slowly towards camp.  
  
Tatsuya stands up. "Do you guys mind staying here for a while? I have to go somewhere real quick."  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine." Shigure answers.  
  
"Okay then, I'll put up a barrier so you guys won't be eaten alive. See ya!"  
  
Everyone sweatdrops as Tatsuya uses her energy orbs to put up a barrier around them and runs into the woods just as Stella arrives.  
  
"…Dammit Tatsuya! How am I supposed to get in?!" Stella exclaims and plops on the ground outside the barrier.  
  
Not too far off, Tatsuya arrives at another clearing. Making sure nobody is around, she spreads her energy orbs to reveal a barrier and creates an opening, walking through it. Inside is a really ugly shack-looking place. Tatsuya walks inside.  
  
"Welcome back." Shigure greets Stella.  
  
"Eh." Stella mutters.  
  
"You didn't happen to bring back Ritsu did you?" Ayame asks.  
  
"…"  
  
"Well the nerve of some people!" Ayame exclaims when he gets no answer.  
  
Tatsuya walks to the end of the hall and turns at the last room.  
  
"Hey dad, I brought you a jewel shard." Tatsuya says as she opens the sliding door and throws the jewel shard at a random dark figure in the bare room. The jewel shard lands in the dark figure's hand.  
  
"Anything new?" the deep almost monotonous voice asks while closing his hand.  
  
"Not really." Tatsuya says and leans on the doorframe. "Though… a whole bunch of very oddly dressed humans popped out of no where and now they're following us. Nothing important though, they're actually pretty useless". From the corner of her eye she glances at the two figures standing against the wall. One small and seeming to give off a white light in the dark room, and the other about twice the small ones size… not giving off any light.  
  
"Do not become attatched…"  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"So you ran into Inu Yasha earlier…"  
  
"Yea... his bitch burned my arms." Tatsuya growls.  
  
"Do not kill her."  
  
"Why the hell not!?"  
  
"She is an important part of InuYasha's weakness. Her death would cause a great flaw in my final plan."  
  
"Fine…"  
  
The figure turns towards his "window" [keep in mind there is no glass] and looks out into the dark forest.  
  
"It seems that your sister may return to Sesshoumaru…"  
  
"Yea, so what?"  
  
"Warn Sesshoumaru that if he doesn't take all of Inu Yasha's jewel shards by next week, Rin shall die."  
  
Tatsuya nods. "See ya later, Dad." and with that she runs off back to camp.  
  
"Where did Tatsuya go?" Stella finally asks.  
  
"She went into the woods." Shigure answers.  
  
"Oh… whatever… are you guys hungry?" Stella asks while standing up.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Momiji exclaims.  
  
Shigure and Yuki nod.  
  
"If I eat, my beautiful figure will be ruined." Ayame answers.  
  
"Whatever, I'll be back soon." Stella says and rolls her eyes then runs off really fast. After a few minutes, she comes back with a random dead animal.  
  
Tatsuya arrives and sniffs in joy. "Yay! Pig demon!"  
  
Stella starts skinning the animal  
  
Momiji's eyes water. "I-I can't watch!!!" he cries and covers his face.  
  
"Weaklings…" Stella mutters from her spot under a tree.  
  
"AWWW!!!" Tatsuya exclaims and hugs Momiji in comfort.  
  
Momiji changes into a rabbit.  
  
"…"  
  
"LOOK HOW CUTE IT IS!!!" Tatsuya exclaims and snuggles Momiji.  
  
Stella stops and stares. "What the hell…?"  
  
The "FB Gang" freeze.  
  
Tatsuya shrugs and looks around. "Hey, where's that crybaby human?"  
  
"Ummm.. heh heh… he's still at that castle…" Shigure says nervously.  
  
"Idiot, she'll catch a cold at this time of night... I'll go get her." Tatsuya says while setting down Momiji and standing up. "And why are you so nervous?"  
  
"Ritsu is all man." Ayame says.  
  
"Uh huh…" Tatsuya says and sweatdrops. "Right, I'll go get him anyway." She runs off towards Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
Stella continues to skin the pig demon.  
  
"Isn't your name Stella?" Ayame asks.  
  
Stella nods and starts cooking the pig demon over the fire.  
  
"Stella... it's quite a boring name if you ask me… now I really like the Tohru for instince."  
  
Stella glares at him.  
  
"I also LOVE the name AYAME, it just fits me perfectly."  
  
"It should be, ANNOYING." Yuki says.  
  
"Stella is just my nickname, my real name is Stella Luna." Stella says.  
  
Tatsuya runs past Jaken into the castle and into Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Sesshoumaru is sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at his futon.  
  
"What do you want?" he mutters  
  
"My father wants you to know that you have one week to get Inu Yasha's jewel shards or he'll kill Rin." Tatsuya replies bluntly.  
  
Sesshoumaru growls and his eyes flash red.  
  
"I'm sure you will have no problem retrieving the jewel shards?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Good." Tatsuya says and smiles. "I'll come for them next week." she says as she walks out the door and to the springs where she picks up Ritsu and runs back to camp.  
  
"Foods done!" Stella says.  
  
"Yay!" Momiji exclaims and turns human.  
  
O.O is Stella's reaction.  
  
Momiji quickly gets dressed and runs over to Stella. "Can I have some?"  
  
Tatsuya comes to the camp and drops Ritsu on the ground. "'Bout time you finished." she says.  
  
"Of course!" Stella answers and hands out food to everyone but Ayame.  
  
"You'll starve if you don't eat, Ayame." Yuki says. "I hope you do…" he mutters quickly.  
  
"I'll eat for you, Yuki! Where are the plates?" Ayame asks.  
  
"There are no plates." Stella replies.  
  
"How do you expect me to eat!?"   
  
"With your hands."  
  
"But…my hands!?"  
  
"I'm sure there's a stream near by." Stella says dryly and jumps into a tree.  
  
"Fine… I'll do it for Yuki." Ayame sighs and takes some meat.  
  
Everyone else eats.  
  
Stella finishes and jumps out of the tree. "I'll be back." she mutters and runs off.  
  
"Where is she going?" Yuki asks.  
  
"Probably to Sesshoumaru's…" Tatsuya mutters.  
  
Sesshoumaru's castle…  
  
(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#)(#!#) [Kai: I always crack up when I see that… it looks so much like a butt]  
  
OUTTAKES!!!!!!!!!

"Anything new?" the deep almost monotonous voice asks while closing his hand.

"Not really" Tatsuya says and leans on the doorframe. "Though… a whole bunch of very oddly dressed humans pooped out of no where and now—" Everyone bursts out laughing. 


	5. Chapter FIVE!

At Sesshoumaru's castle...

Stella runs to the side of the castle and looks up at the "window" to Sesshoumaru's room.

Sesshoumaru mentally sighs and stands up. He walks to his window and looks down, noticing Stella, and freezes.

Stella sees Sesshoumaru but is distracted by a door opening. She looks over and sees Jaken walking out.

"STELLA!! YOU'VE RETURNED!!" he exclaims in excitement. I wonder why...

Sesshoumaru stares at them from his spot.

Stella walks past Jaken, through the side door, inside.

"Stella?" Jaken squeaks.

Ignoring Jaken, Stella keeps walking. She goes down the main hallway to the third smaller hallway on the left. She stops at the fourth door on her right and stands there, staring at the door.

Sesshoumaru smells Stella's presence and sits down under the "window".

Stella opens the door slowly then, biting her lip, swings it open all the way. She walks in and stares at Sesshoumaru.

"...Sessh..." she mutters.

Sesshoumaru stares at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"You could at least look at me!" Stella growls.

Sesshoumaru slowly looks up at her but still doesn't make eye contact.

'Dammit, what was I going to say...?' Stella thinks.

'I want to tell her... but... Rin...' Sesshoumaru thinks.

"Why Sesshoumaru..." Stella asks, "Why didn't you let my sister stay? She wouldn't have done anything!"

"I... I couldn't..." he replies.

'I want to tell you, Stella... I really do...' he thinks.

"You have to have a better reason than that!"

"I'm sorry..." he mutters and stands up. Stella's eyes start to water as he walks past her out the door. Stella falls on the floor crying.

"Sorry for... what... for breaking my... heart or... breaking our..." Stella sobs.

Sesshoumaru closes the door and leans lightly on it.

"Don't do this... to me... Sessh..."

"I have to... for Rin's sake..." Sesshoumaru whispers and walks down the hall.

' 'For Rin's sake...' what does he mean by that?' Stella thinks. She stands up abruptly and throws the door open but Sesshoumaru is long gone.

"Dammit..." Stella mutters. "Now I have to look for him...". She walks out and starts looking for him. Wow... she can cry and then not cry real fast can't she?

After about half an hour Stella gives up. "I'll never find him..." she mutters and runs back to camp.

Tatsuya finishes eating and wipes her hands on Ayame when he's not looking.

Yuki stifles a laugh.

"Hmmm... You know what we need?" Tatsuya asks to no one in particular.

"What?" Shigure asks.

In reply, Tatsuya makes and energy orb and blasts a hole in the ground a couple of feet away.

"WOW!" Momiji exclaims in fascination.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asks.

Tatsuya walks over to the hole and takes out a large crate.

"Sake!" she exclaims happily, pointing to the crate.

"Ahh... sake! Brilliant idea, Tatsuya!" Shigure says and clasps his hands together.

Tatsuya takes the crate out and blasts it open with another energy orb. "Drink up!" she says as she passes one to everyone.

"I've never had sake before!" Momiji says happily.

Ayame gets hit in the head and falls unconscious.

Tatsuya drinks down a whole bottle and licks her lips, he fangs gleaming in the firelight. "Then drink up, little one."

"Yes, some of us are underage." Yuki states plainly.

Shigure drinks some of his sake.

Tatsuya shrugs. "Well no one needs to know, he'll be out after a bottle anyway."

"..." Yuki takes a small sip.

Shigure greedily drinks the rest of his and Tatsuya passes him another bottle.

Momiji takes a sip and is already becoming drunk. "It's stwong!!"

Tatsuya holds up her bottle. "Best in the country." she says then drinks down the whole bottle.

Momiji takes another sip and passes out.

Stella arrives. "..."

"Oi, Stella!" Tatsuya exclaims, her face slightly pink. "Want some sake?" she asks, holding up a bottle.

Stella rolls her eyes. "I'll pass." she says and walks past Tatsuya and leans against a tree.

"Are you sure? This is really good!" Shigure says.

Tatsuya jumps up and smacks her hand right next to Stella's head. Leaning on it, she pushes the sake bottle against Stella's stomach. "C'mon Stel' it'll do ya some good!"

"Leave me alone..." Stella growls.

"Alright, but your missing out..." Tatsuya says as she puts her hands up in a surrender pose.

"Fine..."

"YAY!! Drink up, missy." Tatsuya says and shoves Stella the bottle.

Stella takes a sip. 'What the hell was Sesshoumaru's problem? I have to find out...' she thinks as she takes another sip.

$$$$ ONE HOUR LATER... $$$$

Ritsu, Ayame, Yuki, and Momiji are unconscious on the ground. Tatsuya and Shigure are sleeping and Stella is half asleep, sitting against the tree.

Stella shakes her head and stands up. Finding everyone sleeping or passed out, after looking around, she runs off really fast to who knows where. ...We do! "Where is he...?" she mumbles.

Tatsuya opens her, now yellow glowing because it's night, eyes and stares at where Stella ran off. Making sure no one is awake; Tatsuya sets up a barrier and quietly follows Stella, making sure to keep her distance so Stella can't identify her.

Stella stops and sniffs and runs a little further to a random little hill where there happens to be... you guessed it! Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru notices Stella but ignores her.

Stella runs really fast in front of Sesshoumaru so she's literally in his face. Sesshoumaru stares at the ground next to him, trying not to make eye contact.

Tatsuya is further away, standing on the very top of a tree, watching and listening to the whole thing.

"Dammit... why don't you ever look at me!?" Stella exclaims.

"If I do..." Sesshoumaru starts to say.

"Continue..." Stella urges.

"I can't..." Sesshoumaru mutters.

"Why not?"

"I just can't..." Sesshoumaru turns around and walks a couple of steps.

Stella jumps in front of him.

Sesshoumaru purposely stares at Stella with his ever so popular non-emotional stare.

"Yes you can... I... I'm your mate..." Stella says quietly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes are shadowed.

"No... that puts you in danger... and... your not my mate anymore... that's... that's for the better..." Sesshoumaru mutters.

Stella's eyes become shadowed and a single tear falls down her cheek. "Fine... if you think that's for the better... then... that's it..." she mutters and runs off. "The bastard..." she mumbles and after running for a couple of miles, she stops to lean against a tree and cry.

Tatsuya's eyes glow a little brighter yellow and she runs off into the darkness... somewhere...

()()()()()()() NEXT DAY... ()()()()()()()

... Yea I think this is a good ending spot...

OUTTAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

() Stella sees Sesshoumaru but is distracted by a door opening. She looks over and sees Jaken walking out.

"STELLA!! YOU'VE RETURNED!!" he exclaims in excitement. I wonder why... "I JUST got my nails painted and I wanted to know if you liked them!" he exclaims and holds his hands out with bright sparkly purple nail polish. Oh... that's why...

Stella sweat drops. "It's really... pretty..." she manages to cough out.

()Tatsuya takes the crate out and blasts it open with another energy orb. "Drink up!" she says as she passes one to everyone... and misses, hitting the director, a cameraman, and breaking two cameras. "... I guess I should have practiced shouldn't I..." she says.

() Stella shakes her head and stands up. Finding everyone sleeping or passed out, after looking around, she runs off really fast to who knows where. ...We do! ...the bathroom!!

FLUSH...

()"Sorry for... what... for breaking my... heart or... breaking our..." Stella sobs.

Sesshoumaru closes the door and leans lightly on it. Only he put a bit too much weight on it and...it broke.

"....Our door?"


	6. Chappy Six! WOOT!

So yea... the next day then!  
  
Stella is still not at camp she's sleeping against the same tree from  
yesterday where she was leaning, but Tatsuya is and she is putting the sake  
box back into the hole. Shigure and Yuki wake up.  
  
"Where is Stella?" Yuki asks.  
  
"She's not far from here, but she's sleeping so don't be too loud." Tatsuya  
answers without looking up as she patches up the hole somehow.  
  
"Owwww... I have a headache..." Momiji mutters as he sits up and grabs his head.  
  
Tatsuya sighs and kicks an empty bottle into the now gone fire. Ayame wakes  
up with a large bump on his head. Ritsu wakes up too and looks around.  
  
"What happened?" he asks.  
  
"Oh... we had some drinks, nothing to worry about." Tatsuya replies and leans  
against a tree.  
  
Further away, Stella wakes up and walks back to camp slowly.  
  
"IF IT WAS MY FAULT IM REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu exclaims.  
  
"...Shut up!" Yuki says.  
  
Ritsu goes quiet with tears in his eyes.  
  
Stella reaches camp and her eyes are all red from crying. Tatsuya stares  
oddly at her. Stella looks away... suddenly finding a tree very interesting.  
  
"Are... you alright?" Yuki asks.  
  
"I'm just fine..." Stella replies.  
  
"Wait... did I... I sleep on THIS FLOOR?!?!?" Ayame yells.  
  
"...yes you did" Shigure responds. Stella rolls her eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!!"  
  
Stella's ears flatten against her head. "DON'T YELL!! WE CAN HEAR YOU  
PERFECTLY FINE!!!" she yells and glares at Ayame. "Damn humans and their  
yelling..." Stella mutters as Tatsuya stands up and stretches.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you..." Ayame mutters.  
  
Stella pins Ayame to a tree. "Well then, what are we going to do about  
that?"  
  
"Y-your hurting me!!!"  
  
Stella's eyes narrow. "WHY WOULD I CARE?!?! You gonna DO something about  
it?!"  
  
"Yuki!! HELP ME YUKI!!"  
  
Yuki ignores Ayame's pleas.  
  
"Your over reacting, Stella..." Tatsuya says quietly.  
  
Stella growls once more before throwing Ayame and the ground and crossing  
her arms. "He started it..." she mutters.  
  
"Owww..." Ayame groans and rubs his head.  
  
Tatsuya sighs. "Do you know what we're going to do today?" she asks.  
  
"As long as it doesn't deal with the bastard of the west, I don't care."  
Stella answers.  
  
"Well it's about time, I wanna leave this place ASAP."  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
"Well, let's see... where haven't we gone..." Tatsuya mutters and snaps her  
fingers. "We're going east!" she says and points east.  
  
"Then let's go east." Stella says and starts walking east.  
  
Everyone follows. Tatsuya walks up next to Stella.  
  
"Have a fight with your "mate" back there?" she asks Stella.  
  
Stella growls.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Tatsuya says and smiles.

* * *

InuYasha is sitting in a tree near Kaede's hut, Kagome is in Kaede's hut,  
and Miroku and Sango are sitting outside Kaede's hut.  
  
'So... she's still alive... Tatsuya...' Miroku thinks.  
  
"So Miroku! Who was that girl!?" Sango asks.  
  
"Who... Tatsuya?" Miroku asks back.  
  
"Oh... so THAT'S her name?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"..." Sango stares off at the ground. Miroku notices her.  
  
"Are you worrying about me, Sango?"  
  
"Worrying? I-I'm not worrying!"  
  
"Your not the type to worry about someone like me"  
  
"I'm not worrying!!!!"  
  
Kaede walks out of the hut and InuYasha jumps down from the tree.  
  
"Is she okay?" he asks Kaede.  
  
Miroku and Sango bring their attention to Kaede.  
  
"Kagome is fine, but she is in need of resting, InuYasha." Kaede answers.  
  
InuYasha rushes into the hut and sits next to Kagome.  
  
"Nothing serious?" Sango asks.  
  
"The child was just knocked unconscious." Kaede replies. "But... do ye know  
who did this to her?"  
  
"It looked like a cat demon, but I'm not sure..." Sango answers and glares at  
Miroku. "HE would know..."  
  
"She is half cat demon, that I'm sure of but I don't know the other half..."  
Miroku says.  
  
"You know her but you don't know what he is?!"  
  
Miroku shakes his head. "She always said it was too complicated for me to  
understand... she said that she didn't understand it either sometimes..."  
  
"Interesting..." Kaede mutters and goes back into the hut. Miroku and Sango  
follow.  
  
"How long will Kagome be like this?" Miroku asks.  
  
"Not long, a couple hours at the most." Kaede responds.  
  
"Hey old hag, do you have any idea why a half cat demon would do this?"  
InuYasha asks without taking his eyes off of Kagome.  
  
"Ah, InuYasha, could you tell what kind of demon this was?" Kaede asks,  
letting the old hag comment slide.  
  
"She was definently half cat demon but the other half... I did smell some  
human in her... and she was much stronger than an average cat demon. The  
other one is definitely full cat demon..." InuYasha explains sorta. "For a  
split second during that fight... I smelled Naraku's scent somewhere..."  
  
"Are you sure, InuYasha?" Sango asks.  
  
"I'd know Naraku's scent anywhere."  
  
"Maybe she is in league with Naraku." Kaede suggests.  
  
"The last time I saw her..." Miroku says. "Naraku had kidnapped her and  
disappeared for a long period of time... she may be working for him."  
  
"But there were other human looking people that were dressed oddly, maybe  
one of them was Naraku in disguise?" Sango suggests.  
  
"They were dressed like they were from Kagome's time." Miroku adds.  
  
InuYasha growls. "There was a scent on the full cat demon... I know for sure  
now... it was DEFINENTLY Sesshoumaru!!" he exclaims and jumps up. "HIS  
MATE!!!!!"  
  
Miroku stands up abruptly. "Sesshoumaru... having a mate!?"  
  
"With a cat demon?!" Sango adds and stands up.  
  
"Tis very strange all this..." Kaede mutters.  
  
"I'm going to go see him... and he better cough up something about these  
demons." InuYasha growls and starts to leave.  
  
"What about Kagome?" Sango asks.  
  
"I'll be back in 3 days, keep and eye on her." InuYasha replies and leaves to  
run off to Sesshoumaru's castle.

* * *

OUTTAKES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suga- Mesa cant think of any...so...how about...THIS!!! ::starts dancing::


	7. Chapter Seven

Kai: I'm starting to edit these chats into stories at midnight...so...tired...bleh... normally I¡¦m not tired at midnight but when you've stayed up the past couple of weeks past 3 in the morning, it's a little too much to handle and I've been listening to Chiisana Inori ending theme for Fruits Basket for the past few hours... Oi... I wonder how Suga¡¦s doing...  
  
Suga: ::snore::  
  
Kai: . . . I hate her. . . --'  
  
P.S. By the way, if in any chappy I spelled Tetsusaiga wrong I'm sorry, I had forgotten how to spell it and Suga doesn't even know if she bothered editing it... yea... okay! Here's chappy 7!  
  
$)!(#$&!()--- that's how I feel  
  
That night...  
  
"Hey Stella, can you pass some twigs or something over here?" Tatsuya asks, energy orbs in her hands, as Stella just plops down against a tree.  
  
Stella groans, grabbing some dead twigs, and throws them at Tatsuya who catches them and lights them up into a fire. Everyone else huddles around the fire.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" Stella asks.  
  
"I am!" Momiji exclaims.  
  
"I would like some food." Shigure answers.  
  
"Yes, food would be good." Yuki mutters.  
  
"Ah! Bring it right here!!" Ayame exclaims and pats his lap.  
  
"OH NO!!! DON'T TROUBLE YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT WORTHY ENOUGH FOR YOUR FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu exclaims.  
  
"Tatsuya?" Stella asks, ignoring Ritsu's pleas.  
  
"I'll pass." Tatsuya says and leans one her back and looks up at the sky.  
  
"Okay." Stella says and runs off into the forest.  
  
In the other direction, meaning towards Stella a while away, is InuYasha, jumping through the trees. Catching Stella's scent, InuYasha unsheathes the Tetsusaiga. 'It's that cat demon from before!' he thinks.  
  
Stella senses InuYasha and stops to look around while unsheathing her katana, then continues running towards InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha jumps out from some trees and lands in front of Stella.  
  
Stella stops. "What do you want?" she asks, getting angry that she has to deal with him again.  
  
InuYasha growls in response. 'She's definently Sesshoumaru's mate.' he thinks.  
  
Stella growls back.  
  
"Where is that friend of yours?" InuYasha asks.  
  
"Back at camp, why?" Stella answers, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Back at camp, Tatsuya smells InuYasha and her ears twitch.  
  
"I'll be back." she mutters and runs off in InuYasha and Stella's   
direction.  
  
"I'll ask one more time... what do you want?" Stella demands, her tail swaying and her ear twitching occasionally.  
  
"I need to pay her back for hurting Kagome." InuYasha replies and cracks  
his knuckles.  
  
"What about your woman hurting my sister?!"  
  
"She had a jewel shard!"  
  
"Yea? So what? And if she does have one? What does a half breed like you care?!"  
  
"And another thing... you REEK of my brother!? There is no possible way that he would mate with a cat demon like you and yet I smell it on you!!!"  
  
Stella's eyes flash blue. "And what if he DID mate with me?! What are you, a hanyou, going to do about it!?!?"  
  
'Did her eyes just flash... blue?' InuYasha thinks as Stella growls dangerously.  
  
Tatsuya finally arrives, smirking. "Well if it isn't the HANYOU... and how's your little wench doing?" she asks.  
  
"You..." InuYasha growls and tightens his grip on the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Tatsuya notices Stella's eyes flashing blue and back flips back into a tree. "You've done it now hanyou... I'll let you handle this yourself..."  
  
InuYasha returns his attention to Stella as she transforms into a giant chestnut colored cat with black tipped ears and tail. Green acid drips from her mouth and her emerald eyes glow in the dark.  
  
"Come and get it, cat demon!" InuYasha yells and jumps at Stella.  
  
A long ways away, Sesshoumaru faces the three's direction and quickly runs off... In that direction.  
  
Stella swipes at InuYasha with her front paw and quickly pins him to the ground in mere seconds, putting a lot of pressure onto InuYasha.  
  
'She's... to fast!' InuYasha thinks as he winces and lets go of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Is that... a cat?" Yuki exclaims, looking at Stella from his spot at camp.  
  
"It looks a bit like Kyo!" Momiji exclaims.  
  
"Don't ever say his name again!" Yuki threatens Momiji.  
  
"Now, Yuki... calm down, we're on vacation!" Shigure exclaims.  
  
"You call this a vacation?!"  
  
"For a hard working writer such as myself, yes!"  
  
"Ughhh..."  
  
InuYasha's eyes blank out into unconsciousness as Sesshoumaru nears closer... and closer... and closer... and closer... and... oh! Okay, he's there.  
  
Tatsuya has disappeared, when Sesshoumaru arrives. Sesshoumaru examines the scene and checks InuYasha to make sure if he has jewel shards or not... which he doesn't. Sesshoumaru faces Stella.  
  
'What the hell does that bastard want?!' Stella thinks and growls. 'Only one way to find out,' and with that, Stella returns to her human form.  
  
"What do you want?" Stella asks. Wow... that HAS to be the line of the day  
  
"InuYasha was an easy opponent...¨ Sesshoumaru answers calmly.  
  
"Are you saying you thought I was weak?"  
  
"I thought that idiotic hanyou brother of mine would at least be smart enough to grow a little stronger..."  
  
"It didn't take too long to knock him out..."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"...He wanted to know why you would mate with someone like me..."  
  
"Fool... meddling in my business, it is none of his concern."  
  
"He said there was no way... no way you would do that... and yet..." Stella turns her back to Sesshoumaru. "and then you say that we aren't mates anymore?! And you can't even tell me why!!"  
  
"You are right... I can not... but we are still mates and will always be..."  
  
InuYasha slowly regains consciousness and sits up, as Sesshoumaru stares at him. Stella faces them both.  
  
"What do you want hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
  
"I thought you said you had no time for mates!" InuYasha states and smirks.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly grabs InuYasha¡¦s throat as the poison builds up in his claws. "I asked you what your business was here, hanyou."  
  
"I came to discuss something with you..." InuYasha mutters.  
  
"And you must hurt my mate in the process..."  
  
"Hurt her? I barely touched her!!"  
  
"Leave."  
  
"What?!"  
  
'Is this hanyou deaf too?' Stella thinks.  
  
"You are unwanted in my lands... leave and I might not kill you."Sesshoumaru says and lets go of InuYasha.  
  
"Fine then, go fuck your damn mate why don't ya." InuYasha growls and jumps through the trees back to Kaede's huts direction.  
  
"Go back to your sister." Sesshoumaru mutters, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Fine..." Stella sighs and walks back to camp.  
  
Back at camp...  
  
"That was a magnificent cat over there before... was that you?" Shigure asks Tatsuya as she returns.  
  
"No... that was Stella." she answers as she sits in a tree. "We can transform into our original forms, giant animals I suppose..."  
  
"Are you a cat too?" Momiji pipes up.  
  
"... no idea...I've never transformed before..." Tatsuya says and closes her eyes.  
  
Yuki is in the shadows getting fed up with cat this and cat that.

"Here she is!" Tatsuya says smiling.

"Oh yea the food!" Stella mutters and goes to get some food... then later comes back with a dead bear demon and starts skinning it.  
  
"OH NOOO!!! THE POOR POOR BEAR!!! IT DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE!!!!!! SKIN ME   
INSTEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM TOO WORTHLESS TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS THE  
REST OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu exclaims. "OH NO!!!!!! YOU ARE ALL PROBABLY SO MAD AT ME NOW!!!!! I CAN'T STOP YELLING!!!!!! OH NO OH NO OH NO I'M SOOOOO SORRRY!!!! PLEASE KILL ME I DESERVE TO DIE!!!!!"  
  
Shigure pokes Ritsu's stomach.  
  
Ritsu wiggles to the ground.  
  
"Finally someone shut him up." Stella mutters.  
  
Momiji is trying to cheer Yuki up by talking about Tohru and the rest of the Sohma's. Ayame is listening and interrupting to show off toYuki as usual.  
  
'Good, that little kid forgot that I was going to tell him my story...' Stella thinks.  
  
"... but until then we can eat and then Stella is going to tell us a story! It'll be just like that one time when..." Stella overhears Momiji saying. 'Dammit.' she thinks.  
  
#$&$#!#$#!$!#  
  
Kai: Okay Okay... I know it's short but I'm TIRED... I'm sorry...::starts freaking out like Ritsu and his mom:: Okay anywayz...well another boring weekend coming up, we'll probably update another chappy then... until then....  
A COUPLE OF RANDOM NOT TOO FUNNY OUTTAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suga- ...Uhh...::runs and hides::


	8. Chapter Eight! Finally!

Kai: Sorry for the long update!! Been busy with school and them my computer went all screwy and I couldn't use it anymore… ARGH!! So annoying… anywayz! Hope ya like this new chappy!!

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"SO… is anyone hungry?" Stella asks, but before anyone can answer she quickly puts down the food and runs off yelling, "I'll be back!"

Running into a random clearing, she sees Jaken. Her ears twitch and her tail sways as she watches Jaken watch Rin on a rock (he's on the rock). Jaken senses her presence and stares at her.

"Stella?!" he squeaks.

"STELLA!!" Rin exclaims and runs over to Stella.

Okay, to cut it short, they play tag and then stop playing tag and Stella goes back to camp, yadi yadi yada the end.

. . . And back at camp Ritsu and Ayame are sucked into a portal… but that's beside the point.

Reactions to this awkward event?

Similar to this: o.O and O.O

"Well that was certainly… weird…" Tatsuya mutters. 'And that certainly wasn't one of father's portals…'

"I'm glad I wasn't sitting over there!" Shigure says cheerfully.

And that's when Stella gets back…

"Hey… where did the other two go?" She asks.

"Oh… them? Some random portal and appeared and they were sucked in… no biggie, ya know?" Tatsuya replies.

"Oh…" but of course she doesn't get it.

Later, after everyone eats and is sleeping except for Stella and Tatsuya…

Stella is in a tree and Tatsuya is laying against the trunk of the same tree.

"…So you and Sesshoumaru are back together I presume?" Tatsuya says, breaking the silence.

"Yea…" Stella says and nods. "Why are you suddenly interested?" she asks curiously.

"I had a hunch and I wanted to see if I was right… well anyway, that's good" Tatsuya says and smiles.

"Very good" Stella replies and Tatsuya giggles. "What" Stella asks, annoyed.

"That sounded funny for some reason".

"Whatever".

And yet another moment of silence.

"Your lucky… you know that?" Tatsuya says quietly, breaking the silence again.

"Yea, I do. You've only told me like… I don't know… a lot" Stella replies.

"Yea I know but… you're so young and already mated… its just… wow… I wouldn't know what it's like… I could never have reached the level of a connection like that…"

"We're the same age… and besides, Sessh can be a real jackass at times…"

"At least your happy with him… I could never find someone again… not after all I've been through…"

"Yes you will!"

"Stop lying… I'm just not ready… I don't know if I'll ever be"

"You have plenty of time and there's gotta be someone better than a monk!"

"Not for me… maybe someone could replace him but no one could replace Kiyu…" Tatsuya mutters as tears start to swell up in her eyes. Stella notices and throws an acorn at her head. "OW! What was that for?!" Tatsuya exclaims.

Stella shrugs and in return Tatsuya throws a rock at her head. Stella dodges and jumps out of the tree while Tatsuya goes to a crouching position and throws a rock clinking to Stella's noggin.

"This means war…" Stella growls.

"You asked for it…" Tatsuya answers and a fang appears as she smirks.

Stella tackles Tatsuya to the ground and Tatsuya throws her off, pinning her down… anyway let's not get too detailed because then you'll all be totally lost. Just remember that they have a playfully somewhat painful sibling fight. And then they have a giggling fit and start tickling each other.

So later on…

Both are just lying there on a ground It's a miracle they didn't wake the others up.

"It's been bugging me… do you know why Sesshoumaru never let you stay with us?" Stella asks, out of the blue. "I mean… we are twins… and we wanted to stay together…"

Tatsuya sighs. "Stella… what would you do if mom could come back…?"

"I don't know… maybe tell her about me and Sesshoumaru…" Stella says and shrugs.

"… I was wondering if there was a way to… you know… bring mother back…"

"Resurrecting someone from the dead isn't easy…"

"I know… but for mom, I'd do anything…"

"Yea, it'd be great to see her again"

"It'd be great to see her at all"

The sky turned pinkish purple as the sun started to rise.

At Sesshoumaru's castle…

Rin and Jaken are inside the castle sleeping as Sesshoumaru stands on a hill not far from the castle's front. He is approached by two figures that stop a few feet away from his reach.

"What do you want?" he growls, smelling who they are immediately.

"We came to tell you that our master has grown impatient of your slow progress and has decided to shorten your deadline until tomorrow night" the taller one announces.

"What?" Sesshoumaru growls louder.

"I will see you tomorrow night, Sesshoumaru" the taller figure says and jumps back into the woods, the smaller almost glowing white figure seeming to disappear among the trees as well.

Later that morning…

The Stella/Tatsuya Gang's heading east. Stella folder he hands behind her head and yawns.

"All we're doing is walking… this is really boring…" she mutters.

Tatsuya sniffs. "We're almost there…"

Where? I'm not telling you… wait for the next chappy!

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

Kai: Sryz, its like midnight and I really don't wanna do bloopers. Should do some though since this chappy is pretty serious… oh well! I'll try to edit next chappy faster!

Suga- REVIEW OR DIE!!!


End file.
